Many time sensitive but infrequent communications on mobile devices' require a considerable effort on the part of the users of the mobile devices to initiate. For example, to take advantage of discounts on items advertised on TV's shopping channels, the users of the mobile devices are required to dial, digit by digit, the full phone number displayed on the TV screen just before or during the short time when the viewers are asked to call the number. In another example, it is hard for the users of the mobile devices listening to radio broadcasts, especially while driving, to call in to radio stations to express their opinions about the topics being discussed on the air without a quick dial shortcut to dial their mobile devices. In such situations, the viewers or listeners have very limited time to remember and then dial the mentioned phone numbers.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/135110 incorporated herein as if set out in its entirety proposes a call list interface. However, it describes displaying a ranked device list of the best number/device to reach a callee and a mechanism to initiate the communication by trying to connect to difference devices by a ranking.
The present system solves the above described problems by dynamically updating a contact list on users' mobile devices. Thus, the users interested in calling certain phone numbers relevant to time sensitive communications will no longer be required to dial the phone number digit by digit.